Everything
by snapefan2007
Summary: 7th year Draco and Hermione are Head boy and girl, hermione has a secret life and she hates her two best friends. will Hermione and draco find love together or continue to push each other away? last chapers of HBP & DH discarded. Dumbledore lives! DMHG
1. Neville Longbottom

**Chapter 1**

**Neville Longbottom**

Draco Malfoy walked through the portrait hole and into the heads' common room. He scowled as he heard the typical blaring music coming from Hermione Granger's bedroom. It was only a week into the school year and she was already driving him nuts. He didn't know if he could take living with her the whole year without going insane. He was standing in the common room pondering what to do when he heard her screaming at someone and her door swung open.

"Damn it Neville, can't you do anything right? For crying out loud, you can't even fuck a person without messing it up! Get out and don't come back until you have some experience!"

Neville Longbottom stumbled out of her room looking red in the face and totally embarrassed. Draco was caught between confusion and utter amusement at the scene before him. On one hand, he had to laugh at it all because of the hilarity of the situation but on the other hand he was totally blown away by Hermione's behavior. Maybe the resident know-it-all had a wild side to her after all. Finally Neville was gone and when Draco looked up there was Hermione glaring down at him.

"What are you laughing at, ferret boy?"

"I was laughing at the look on Longbottom's face when you kicked him out. I never knew you were into squibs, but I didn't really expect anything more from a Mudblood. I guess you have to take what you can get though. It really is a shame though, if you weren't such filth I would gladly take care of your little problem for you."

Hermione snorted and let out an irritated laugh.

"Yeah, like I would ever let a snake like you touch me. You disgust me."

"Granger, why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Because I hate everything. I hate my life, I hate Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and most of all I hate you."

"Hey now, I can understand why I hate you, you are a Mudblood, but what is to hate about me?"

"Everything. I hate everything about you. Now get out of my sight, _Malfoy_."

At that Hermione slammed her door in Draco's face and went back to her music. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Hermione's Secret Life

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's Secret Life**

Draco and Hermione ignored each other for the next few weeks. The day before Halloween was the first time they spoke again after the scene that took place with Neville. Hermione was in their small kitchen getting a snack and Draco had just come through the portrait and decided to seize the chance to question her.

"Granger, why do you hate Potter and the Weasel so much? I thought they were your friends."

"Friends? Ha! That is the biggest joke I have ever heard. You know, when they found out about my little secret life they disowned me. It isn't like I have a choice to do what I do, I need money to survive just like everyone else."

"Was Neville part of your secret life?"

"Longbottom? Hell no, I just wanted him to get me out of his system and get in a shag. Anyways, as much as I have enjoyed this little chat I must be going now. I have more important things to be doing than standing here talking to you."

With that Hermione turned and walked away without a glance back at Draco. She was still a puzzle and he would unravel her.

The next night brought the Halloween feast. Draco watched Hermione as she sat alone at the Gryffindor table as always and then leave less than twenty minutes later. Dumbledore hadn't even given his speech for Merlin's sake! Draco shrugged and just stayed put until the feast was over. He walked back to the common room alone and braced himself for the loud music he was always greeted by but it never came. Instead Hermione was sitting at the piano playing and singing like an angel.

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole life could cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_No it just ain't right"_

Draco stood in amazement and just continued to listen to her sing. It had to be a muggle song, but it was beautiful all the same.

"_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?"_

Draco walked noiselessly to a chair and sat down.

"_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight_

_Baby hold me tight_

_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_I've been waiting so long_

_I've been waiting so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take"_

By this time Draco could tell that the tough exterior Hermione kept up was gone. He could hear the emotion in her voice and feel her heart breaking as she sang.

"_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could just go on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster"_

Hermione stopped playing and slumped over the piano, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. She had finally broken down after two months of holding everything in. Draco stood slowly and quietly made his way over to her. He put his arms around her and before he could think about it he kissed her head gently and started talking to her in soft tones which surprised him even more.

"Shhh, it will be ok. I promise you that it will all be fine. Please don't cry."

For once Hermione didn't say anything rude to him, she just leaned into his arms and the sobs came out harder. It was more than Draco could bear. He hated seeing people cry even though he was often the one who caused the tears in the first place. This just wasn't right and he decided that now was the time to get to the bottom of it all.

**A/N: Song is beautiful disaster (live) by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own any of the characters. I know that this is not as long as the other fic I am working on, but I decided to take a whack at this popular storyline. It is based on beautiful disaster and 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace, just in case you didn't get the line in the first chapter… anyways, I hope you like this chapter and this story. Happy reading and please review!**


	3. Hermione's Revelation

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione's Revelation**

Finally about an hour later Hermione was done crying. She and Draco had moved to the couch after a few minutes of her crying and he was still holding her now. She looked over at him and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Granger, but can you tell me what that was all about?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, but I can tell you why I hate Harry and Ron now."

"Ok, go ahead."

"During the past two summers I have worked at a strip club in muggle London and Ron and Harry accidentally found out about it. they just assumed that I was one of the slutty strippers and they wouldn't let me tell them that I was the lounge singer between performances. No, they had already labeled me as a whore. What is worse is that they found out that I didn't care that you are in Slytherin and that I had feelings for you. No, not romantic feelings Malfoy, friendly feelings. I have always wanted to be your friend because I thought that would bring down all the prejudices. If a Mudblood and a pureblood could hang out then it would make things a little easier around here. Anyways, Harry kept saying you were a worthless death eater and I said I didn't care. The truth is I am halfway tempted to become one myself. Draco, there is also something else I found out. I found out that my family is related to both the Riddle family and the Slytherin family. My father is a pureblood wizard. He went to magic school and everything, but he lives as a muggle because of my mother who is a muggle. I am not a muggle-born, I am a half-blood Draco. They hate me because I am related to Voldemort. I hate them because they tried killing me when they found that out."

"But I thought that the Dark Lord was Slytherin's last heir."

"He's the last heir of Salazar Slytherin, but I am the heir of his brother Lucius Slytherin."

"My father was named after that man. It's a dumb name if you ask me. People always try calling him Luscious."

Hermione giggled softly and Draco found that it was quite nice to hear for once.

"So Hermione, what would you do if I told you that Potty and Weasley were wrong about me being a death eater?"

"I guess I would be happy that you weren't, but then I would also be shocked and then happy again."

"Well, they were wrong. I am supposed to be branded after this year is over, but I don't really want to be. Father isn't even too thrilled about it. He said that it would be too dangerous and that someone needs to be there to take care of mum in case anything happens to him. The only reason father still supports old Voldy is because it is a lifetime commitment to that monster once you join him. There is no backing out, but that is why he is a spy. Only Dumbledore and Snape know about it though, so don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't. Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

"What if I told you that what I said about Neville that one day isn't really true? I really do like him as a friend and I felt so awful about treating him like that. I told him and we're back to being friends again. Anyways, I think we should probably get to bed now."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco."

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry they are such jerks and can't accept who you are. I think you have changed a lot and you're a great person."

"Thank you, Draco. You have changed a lot too. Are we friends now?"

"I guess you could call it that. See you in the morning, Hermione."

"You too Draco."

Hermione and Draco parted ways and went to their rooms where they fell into dreams of each other.


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4**

**New Friends**

Hermione awoke and went down the stairs into the common room. Draco was already there sitting on the couch reading so she went and sat down next to him. Draco looked up and smiled at her, liking that she felt comfortable enough to just go and sit down next to him.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast with me at the Slytherin table today."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, won't they all say bad stuff about me?"

"Nah, they think you're pretty cool. Most of them have always been intimidated by you and if I say you are welcome to sit with us then nobody will argue with that. Besides, who cares what they think, if they don't want to get to know you it is their loss, not yours."

"You really think so?"

"Hermione, you deserve to have real friends for once instead of ones who jump to conclusions and won't let you explain your actions. Slytherin's may not have the best reputations in the world but we are loyal to each other. We work hard to keep our friendships because we know it isn't easy for people like us to make friends and keep them. Also, contrary to popular belief not all Slytherin's support the Dark Lord. I may be a death eater but I do not have the mark and I have no wishes to get it as I don't wholly believe in his cause. Also, only his inner circle gets marked and I don't think I am fit to be in the inner circle. Anyways, I think maybe you should ask Dumbledore if you can be resorted so you can be in a house where you belong. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know if I could put up with Snape."

"Snape is not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He is a great man and he loves his students. All he cares about is their safety. Well, I highly doubt he would mind if something happened to Potter and Weasley, although I doubt that he'd want it to happen before the final battle. He knows Potter must kill the Dark Lord or he will never be gone. I stand by my word though, you should be resorted into your rightful house, even if it is only for this year. Think about it will you?"

"Yes, I will think about it. Actually, I think I will ask to be resorted but I want it to be only the two of us and Dumbledore when it is done, ok?"

"Hey, it sounds good to me. Can we go eat now though?"

"I guess we can go now. Come on, slow poke."

"You're calling me a slow poke? I waited for you to get up to go eat!"

"Oh cry me a river!"

"Malfoy's don't cry."

"Whatever, are you coming or not?"

"Yes Granger."

"Well come on then."

With that the two friends walked out of their common room and headed down to breakfast where their entrance together would change the course of history forever.


	5. Hermione Granger, Princess of Slytherin

**Chapter 5**

**Hermione Granger, Princess of Slytherin**

Hermione and Draco walked into the great hall with their arms linked together and the chatter that had been going on stopped completely as everyone turned and looked at the pair in the doorway. Draco smirked at Hermione and she smirked right back at him and then together they walked to the Slytherin table, sat down and started talking to each other like it was something they had been doing forever. The great hall immediately erupted into excited whispers; all except for Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter who were looking at Hermione with an air of disgust. Draco noticed this while looking over Hermione's shoulder and he gave them a malicious smirk. Hermione noticed them and figured out pretty quickly what was going on.

"Ignore them Draco, they're just a bunch of prat's. I can't believe I wasted six years being friends with them. They never knew the real me nor will they ever get to. So sue me if I am not the know-it-all bookworm that I used to be, I want a life outside of that. They were beginning to get on my nerves anyways. Potter was so freakin' whiny and Ron was just so… poor. I just put up with them because I felt sorry for them."

Hermione looked up and realized that the whole of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw had heard what she was saying and were looking at her as if she were crazy. Hermione smirked at everyone around her, looked down at her plate and started eating. Draco laughed at her bashing his greatest enemies, formerly her best friends, and started eating his own food when he realized that everyone was still staring at them.

"What, can't the head boy and girl become friends? You would think that we used to be bitter enemies or something."

Hermione saw Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend, smirk.

"Draco, you two were enemies. What the hell happened though? Did ickle Draco finally profess his undying love for Granger the Great Mudblood?"

Hermione slightly blushed but to Draco's surprise she kept her temper and addressed Blaise with an air of superiority, something he had never seen her do.

"Actually Zabini, I am not a Mudblood as everyone thinks I am. I am a half blood. My father is an heir of Slytherin's brother and is a pureblood. My mother is the heir of Tom Riddle Sr. who is also the Dark Lord's father. I am Voldy's niece. Therefore, you cannot call me Mudblood anymore. And no, Draco did not proclaim his undying love for me but he did ask to be a friend and convinced me to ask for a resorting so I'll be put in the correct house and can take my rightful place as the Princess of Slytherin."

"Does that mean I am debunked as the Prince of Slytherin?"

"Not at all, every Princess needs her Prince. I do get to choose who my Prince is though so there are no guarantees who it will be. I wouldn't be too worried though, there are only two men in Slytherin who even qualify for the spot. If Snape weren't so old he would be the third who qualified. Oh well, it doesn't matter. If you are done Draco, how about we go and ask Dumbledore for that resort?"

Draco and Blaise sat there with their mouths hanging open in shock about what she said concerning their head of house. Who was this girl and what had she done to the Hermione Granger they all knew and hated? It was amazing. Draco finally snapped out of it, bid Blaise goodbye and followed Hermione to the head table. This was going to be interesting and he couldn't wait to see what that old geezer said to her.

A/N: At long last, here is chapter 5, Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. (Hint hint hint!)


	6. Hermione's Shocking Behavior

**A/N: I own nothing except the plot!**

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's Shocking Behavior**

Hermione approached the head table and went up to Dumbledore with a smirk on her face. Dumbledore looked up in surprise but smiled at her anyways.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?"

"I want to be resorted into Slytherin. I want to be in the house I belong in. Will you please let me, Professor Dumbledore sir?"

Dumbledore looked shocked at her request and seemed at a loss of words. What was he supposed to think of the top student at school, a Gryffindor, wanting to be re-sorted into Slytherin, the mortal enemy of her house? Had she gone nuts?

"Miss Granger, what has you thinking you want to be in that house? You do excellent in Gryffindor!"

"Yes, I do well there because I am smart but I belong in Slytherin because I am related to Slytherin. I am Voldy's niece and his sister's daughter. My father is the heir of Salazar Slytherin's brother. I just found this out over the summer. I don't do well in Gryffindor anymore though because everyone hates me. Potter and Weasley tried killing me over the summer because they found out who I was related to. I have no use for that house anymore, it's time to move on. Now if you will please re-sort me so that I will be where I belong I will make it worth your while."

Dumbledore blushed at what he _thought_ Hermione was implying and stood up. He then went to the podium and started speaking.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone's breakfast but there is to be a re-sorting of a student. The re-sort will take place this evening at dinner and I wish everyone to be here for it so please be on time. Seeing as it is a Saturday I will allow those of you who are in Fifth year and above to go to Hogsmeade for the afternoon. Please be back by four o'clock. That is all."

Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"There, you will get your re-sort. You might want to go buy some new robes in Hogsmeade while you get the opportunity. If you are indeed who you say you are, and I have no doubts about it because you have a striking resemblance, then you will indeed end up in Slytherin. This in no way affects your status as Head Girl. You are still our brightest and best. Now be a good girl and go finish your breakfast."

Hermione smiled at him and went back to the table followed by Draco who had a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe that old geezer is making you do the re-sort in front of the entire student body. I knew he was a loon but I never knew he was that crazy. Does he want people to kill you or something? What a nutter!"

"It's ok Draco, nobody will harm me. I never told you how I stopped Potter and Weasley from killing me, did I?"

"No you didn't but will you?"

"Yes I will tell you when we get back to the table."

Hermione and Draco went back to the Slytherin table and sat down. She looked around at everyone to make sure that they were otherwise occupied and turned her attention back to Draco.

"Ok, I guess I can tell you now. I stopped them from hurting me because I know wandless magic. It is a trait that all heirs of the Slytherin family have along with parseltongue. I can speak in parseltongue. It is bloody amazing. I haven't met Uncle Voldy yet, but I am hoping I will get to soon. Mother hasn't seen him in years. She is, of course, a supporter of the cause so I am hoping we will go see him soon. I would be more than willing to join him and stop Scarhead from beating him. I know Voldy wants to kill that wuss all on his own but I would gladly take on that task for him."

At that point Hermione realized that everyone at the table was staring at her again and that Professor Snape was standing right behind Blaise. She batted her eyelashes at him and smirked flirtatiously.

"Hey Snapie-poo, how are you doing this morning?"

Snape grimaced at her before speaking.

"Miss Granger, may I remind you that you are a student and therefore I may not have any sort of relationship with you?"

Hermione frowned.

"Oh, but what Dumbledore doesn't know will not hurt him. Besides, you don't want to reject your Master's niece now do you? You wouldn't want to make him upset."

"What are you on about Granger? What master are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Uncle Voldy. Yes, I am related to the Dark Lord, my mother is his sister. They are twins. Now what do you say, Sevvy?"

"I say that you are out of line, Miss Granger. One more word of this nonsense and you will have a week of detention with Filch. How does that sound?"

"Lovely. Oh who am I kidding, you're nothing but an old Potions teacher."

"Hey I resent that. I may be a lot older than you but I still have some game in me. I'm just not willing to lose my job over some inexperienced schoolgirl."

"You did not just call me an inexperienced schoolgirl. I have more experience than you and the rest of the staff combined! Anyways, who would want to sleep with you, the grease from your hair would drown you. Come on, Draco, let's go to Hogsmeade."

With that she stood up and started stomping out of the great hall. Draco looked at Snape, shrugged his shoulders, muttered that he was sorry and ran to catch up with Hermione. Apparently he was her chosen prince, at least for the day. Snape just stood in his place with his mouth hanging open at Hermione's forwardness. He didn't know what had gotten into the girl but it couldn't be good.

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Thanks to all of you for your reviews, I think this may be the longest chapter of this fiction so far. Anyways, enjoy and please review if you get a chance. This was a fun chapter to write and I was laughing hysterically through writing the Severus/Hermione dialogue. Anyways, happy reading!


	7. Your Family is Poor

**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7**

**Your Family is Poor**

Hermione and Draco walked around Hogsmeade for quite a while without talking. About an hour before they had to start heading back to school, Hermione saw a clothing store that sold both wizard robes and regular clothing and decided that she would finally go in and find a new wardrobe.

"Hey Malfoy, you wanna come in the store and help me pick out a new wardrobe and some new house robes?"

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Sure I'll go with you, but only if you give me a fashion show when we get back to our dorm tonight."

"Alright, that sounds fair enough."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast, you also have to tell me who you pick as your Prince."

"Well obviously it isn't Blaise or Snape, I pick you of course. I already live with you so it will be easier to rule the Slytherin's. As head boy and girl we are the most powerful students in the school. Besides that, you are a cute one and I wish to keep you."

"Kinky!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter and come on."

Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him into the shop. Half an hour later she had picked out some new robes along with a whole new wardrobe. She ended up with three black mini skirts, one emerald green mini, and a bunch of different colored halter and tank tops. She already had plenty of shoes so she didn't buy any, but she did find a very nice set of emerald green dress robes. She paid for her stuff and grabbed Draco and they were on their way. Halfway up the lane back to Hogwarts Hermione dropped some of her things so she bent to pick them up. At just that time Harry and Ron walked by and sneered at her.

"Did the little whore drop her things? When is your next show, maybe we can take a field trip to see you dance!"

Draco flew at the both of them and grabbed onto their cloaks.

"If you ever say anything like that to Hermione again I will personally see to it that Voldemort kills you. She may work at a strip club but that does not mean she is one of the strippers. She is their lounge singer and she has a damn good voice. Too bad you guys are too idiotic to give her a chance to explain herself. Looks like you two are out of luck. I have your girl now, Weasley."

For a moment Ron looked at a loss for words, but then he got his voice back.

"You can keep her you filthy Death Eater, I don't want what your hands have been on along with the hands of who knows how many other men. You disgust me Granger. You and your boyfriend can both go to hell for all I care."

"Whatever Ronald, after tonight you will never have to see me in your common room again, I am finally going to be put where I belong, in Slytherin, away from you two maggots. Oh, and by the way Weasley, your family is poor and I am better than you. Have fun being the loser of the school, the only reason you have any friends is because of Potter. He is only friends with you because of pity. Too bad, so sad, now if you will excuse me I need to go get dressed for my Re-Sorting. Ta ta!"

With that Hermione grabbed her things and walked off leaving a very defeated looking Ron and Harry standing in the middle of the lane. Draco just smirked at the both of them and stalked off after her, all the while whistling a song he had recently heard called 'Your Family is Poor' sung by a wizard rock band. The song seemed fitting seeing as it was about the Weasley family being poor and Hermione had just practically sung the song to him. It was a great day so far, he couldn't wait for the Sorting.

A/N: 'Your Family is Poor' is owned by Draco and the Malfoy's. The next chapter is the long awaited sorting! Yay! Enjoy reading and please review if you have a chance!


	8. The ReSorting

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to tell you anymore…**

**Chapter 8**

**The Re-Sorting**

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall at the last second possible. Draco was pulling her arm to get her to go sit down with him, but saw that Dumbledore was motioning for her to come forward. He turned to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll go save you a seat, go up there and get yourself re-sorted. You're going to knock everyone's socks off. Good luck, Mione."

"Thanks Draco, I'll see you in a few."

Hermione rushed up to the stage and stood next to Dumbledore. She waited patiently as he went up to the podium to announce the start of the re-sort.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Miss Hermione Granger for Re-sorting. In a moment she will be re-sorted and then we can get on with dinner. Good luck, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up a stool and the sorting hat. He motioned for Hermione to sit down and she did. She was so excited about the fact that she was going to be re-sorted. Dumbledore sat the hat on her head and it just sat there for a second before it started talking to her.

"Ah, Miss Granger I see that you are the one who wanted to get re-sorted. Well, I can certainly see that you have changed from the thoughts I am getting. You no longer belong in Gryffindor. Noble Gryffindor's do not crave power as you do. They are not sneaky as you are either. There is no doubt that you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in applause but they were the only ones. The rest of the student body sat there with shock on their faces, including Harry and Ron who never thought she would actually go through with the re-sort. Ron hung his head and Harry's face was red from his fury. All of a sudden he jumped up and ran for the podium. This could not be good.

"Don't let her fool you; she doesn't belong in Slytherin anymore than I do. Sure she is the heir of Salazar Slytherin's brother and sure she is Voldemort's niece but she doesn't belong in his house! She is better than those scum and even though she is nothing but a whore, she still belongs in Gryffindor!"

Hermione stood up and sneered at Harry.

"You know nothing, Potter. I WANT to be in Slytherin where at least I will have REAL friends, friends who won't try to kill me because I am related to the Dark Lord and friends who will let me explain myself and why I am working at a strip club, unlike some who just believe the worst in people. I am a LOUNGE SINGER! If you even took the time to get to know me then you would know that I would never degrade myself to the level of taking my clothes off for a living. I never did anything to you to make you try to kill me either. I may be the Dark Lord's niece but I am NOT HIM! I am not evil, I am far from it. I have never done anything but help you try to defeat him and you repay me by attempting murder. You and Ronald should be ashamed of yourselves. You can both rot in hell for all I care because you are not my friends and you never will be again. I belong in Slytherin, it is the house that all my relatives have been in and I want to be there as well. By the way, my last name is no longer Granger, it is Slytherin. Let it be known by everyone that Slytherin has finally come back to Hogwarts."

With that Hermione walked off the stage and to the Slytherin table. She grabbed Draco, kissed him hard on the lips and left the Great Hall. Draco blushed but got up and ran after her. He saw her go out the doors to the grounds and start running towards the gates. He followed right behind her and called out her name.

"Wait up Hermione!"

She slowed and turned back to him as he caught up to her. He grabbed her and took her in his arms.

"Where are you going, Hermione? What was that all about in the Great Hall? Why did you kiss me and leave?"

"I don't belong here anymore Draco. I saw that when Harry decided to humiliate me in front of the entire school. I can't do this anymore. I can't try to hate them because I really don't. They were my best friends for six years. I know I belong in Slytherin and that is where I want to be, but I can't stay her anymore. Please Draco, let me go."

"No, if you leave I am leaving too. Come back inside with me, eat dinner and then we will pack our things and leave. Please, for me?"

"Fine, but when I am done eating I am out of there."

She took the hand that he was offering and walked beside him back to the castle and back into the great hall where the chatter stopped for a moment but when seeing who it was they went back to it. The pair walked back to the Slytherin table and sat back down where Blaise gave them a confused look.

"What was all that about Hermione?"

"I'm leaving Blaise, I don't belong at this school anymore. I've been made into a fool and I won't take it. Everybody here hates me anyways. I'm not going to stay somewhere I am not wanted."

"That's bull and you know it. Do you know how many people booed Harry when he went back to his seat? Do you know that Neville went up to that podium after you left and said that he does not care who you are related to, he will still be your friend no matter what? Do you know that if anyone tries messing with you the whole Slytherin house will be there right beside you to straighten them out? We Slytherin's may have a reputation for being evil, but we still look out for one another. You are the smartest person in this school, and if you leave the whole Slytherin house will go with you. Don't leave Hermione, we need you here."

"I still think I should go but what do you think Draco?"

"I think that you should stick it out. Blaise is right, if anyone tries messing with you we will all be there to set them back on track."

"Yeah, and if you leave it would kind of be like giving in to Potter and Weasley and tell everyone that they are right about you. Plus, you would be labeled as a coward and the Hermione I know is anything but that."

All of a sudden Pansy Parkinson came strolling up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"I always knew you had to belong in Slytherin! I knew from how you were always behind those two wankers' expeditions into trouble. I have always wanted to be your friend, I just hate Potter and Weasley so much that I just stayed away and made fun of you. I didn't mean anything personal by it, I just thought you were a bit silly for letting them copy your homework all the time and letting them walk all over you and getting you into trouble. Can we be friends now?"

Hermione smirked and nodded her head.

"I need all the friends I can get, Pansy. It's not everyday that the former Mudblood know-it-all shares the fact that she's a ¾ blood and gets sorted into Slytherin. I am probably seen as a freak now. It isn't my fault that my parents just conveniently _forgot _to tell me that they were from two very well known families! This all sucks but having you guys as friends will make it so much better. Anyways, I think I am going to go up to the common room now Draco. I will see you up there later, ok?"

"Alright, do you mind if I bring a few people back with me? We can all hang out and you can get to know them and give us that fashion show you promised me."

"Sure, why not. I just want to go through some clothes and get rid of the ones I don't want anymore… I should have done it before I came back but I didn't feel like it. Well, I will see you all later."

Hermione turned and walked out of the Great Hall thinking of what she had in her closet and what she wanted to keep. Little did she know that she was being followed by another student and that something was about to happen that would change her life forever.

**A/N: The longest chapter yet! Woot! Anyways, you know the drill, read and review (PLEASE!) Happy Reading!**


	9. Terror in the Halls of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it anymore?**

**Chapter 9**

**Terror in the Halls of Hogwarts**

Hermione was walking down the hall singing to herself when she heard the footsteps coming behind her. She pulled out her wand and started to turn around but it was too late, the person put their hand over her mouth and pulled her into a vacant classroom. The culprit cast a silencing spell on the room and turned Hermione around so that she was facing them. It was Harry. He had a murderous look in his eyes and he was looking like he was about to do something rash.

"You made a mistake, Hermione. You have chosen the wrong side and now you must pay."

Hermione was nervous but she was not afraid of him.

"I am not on anybody's side, Potter. I choose to stand alone and not be involved in the war at all. The whole thing makes me ill, although you make me even sicker. For six years you claimed to be my friend and yet you found out I am related to two of the most powerful wizards in the history of Wizardry and you have attacked me three times now. I am not Voldemort just like Draco is not Lucius. You may be slated to kill the Dark Lord, but you are not the judge of everyone else in this world. It is time for you to come down off of your high horse and start acting like the mortal person that you are. You are nothing special, Potter, and I wish I would have never been friends with you because you are just as judgmental and cruel as the Purists. You are no better than them, you're just a fake. You use people to get to where you need to be and then you dump them just like you dumped me, well that is never going to happen again. We are through. Get out of my way."

With that she pushed past Harry and walked back into the hall and continued to her dorm. All of a sudden she was pushed violently into a wall and felt her head start to bleed.

"You chose the wrong person to say those words to you bitch. You and your parents have probably been feeding that monster information about me for years. There is no way in hell that I am going to let you get away from me again so that you can go and join with him. If killing you is the only way that will happen then so be it. I have no use for you anymore, you're just as worthless as any other Slytherin in this school. Who is going to miss one of you? Nobody, that is who."

With that Harry slammed her head into the stone wall multiple times until she was unconscious. He let her body slide to the floor and kicked her in the stomach several times, all the while calling her a filthy traitorous whore. Finally he stopped his tirade and stormed up to the Gryffindor tower to wait for Ron to get back from the Great Hall and relay to him the news about them finding Hermione unconscious in the hall.

Harry woke up half an hour later on his bed. He walked down into the common room and saw Ron sitting in a chair in front of the fire with his head in his hands and crying. Harry approached him and asked what was wrong.

"Hermione was found in the hallway by the Transfiguration classroom. She was beaten really badly. Her head is all bashed in and she is in a coma. They don't know if she is going to make it. Harry we made a terrible mistake. Everyone is right, she is not Voldemort and she has never been anything but a friend to us. How could we have treated her the way we did?"

"What are you saying Ron? Are you saying you want to be friends with that traitor? She's a whore, not to mention the enemy! Speaking of which, she has probably been screwing Malfoy since the day she got here! You know how strippers are, they don't care who they sleep with no matter how scummy they are."

"Harry, she wasn't a stripper. She was only their lounge singer. After that night I went back to the club on my own and she was there singing. If we would have let her explain to us why she was there then we would have known that. Of course by then we had already tried to get rid of her and she shot me death glares the whole time I was there. You know how Mione is, Harry, she has a temper and once you offend her it takes a while for it to blow by. She didn't deserve to be beaten. I just hope it isn't too late for us to apologize to her."

"I'm not apologizing to that bitch, for all I care she can die and go burn in hell with the rest of her evil family. I am just glad that I have one less of them to deal with. She deserves to die. I have no regrets about what I did."

Ron gasped and stood up. He backed up slowly away from his friend.

"Harry, please tell me it wasn't you who did that to Hermione."

"What would make you think that? Oh my, you didn't think what I just said was a confession did you? No, you see I wouldn't be that stupid to confess. It would have been easy to overpower her though, she is so very weak. I would have loved to of been the one to bang her head into the wall and kick her while she was gone. You know, I bet the culprit took her into the classroom and she overpowered him and went on her merry little way but he caught her and messed her up. I really envy that person because I wish it could have been me."

Ron gulped and nodded his head at Harry, still backing up. He finally hit the wall and looked around nervously.

"Right, well I think I am going to go see if there is any change in Hermione's condition."

"Oh Ron, you don't think I am going to let you go after telling you all of that do you? HA! You are even more delusional than I thought. You won't be going anywhere for a while. STUPIF-"

At that moment the portrait banged open and Dumbledore came barreling in.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry looked up in shock as his wand flew from his hand. Dumbledore had fire in his eyes and a look of rage on his face, something Harry had never seen before. Beside him was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mr. Potter, you are coming with me. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts and sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban for the beating of Miss Hermione Jane Slytherin."

"You have no evidence you loony people."

"Why Mr. Potter, did you learn nothing from our lessons last year? You can extract a memory from any person who is alive even if they are in a coma. Miss Slytherin's memories showed us the whole entire thing. Now lets go."

Harry was magically restrained and led out the portrait hole where the whole student population, save the Slytherin's, were gathered and upon seeing Harry restrained and being led away they all cheered for the culprit was captured.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's in seventh year were sitting around Hermione's bed talking about her and how they never should have let her leave alone. They were just talking about what they would do to the person who hurt her when they heard footsteps coming into the room. Draco looked up and saw that it was Ron and immediately sneered.

"What are you doing here Weasley? Come to laugh at Hermione while she is lying here in a coma? I bet you are happy. Tell me, how does it feel to know that your ex best friend is now in Slytherin?"

"I think it is great, Hermione was always too good for Gryffindor and she has always had a little bit of a dark side. I wasn't coming to laugh at her either, I was coming to see how she was doing. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I can't stand not being friends with her, I just wish I would have thought of that before trying to hold her down while Harry tried killing her this summer. She's got wandless magic. I figured that when she blasted both Harry and I away but he never figured it out. And to think everyone has called me stupid over the past six years. Honestly, Harry has been arrested and expelled. He basically confessed to me in the common room and when I tried to leave he tried to stupefy me. Luckily Professor Dumbledore came along before he got the 'Y' out. Anyways, Hermione deserves to have friends like you. You aren't as bad as Harry kept saying you are. Anyways, if you want me to leave I will."

"You can stay, Weasley. Don't think this means we like you because we don't, but since you were honest and want to be here it can't do any harm. She's in really bad condition, they won't know for a few days if she will make it because her skull was fractured into tiny pieces and quite a large blood clot has formed in her brain. If she does wake up she probably won't ever be the same. God, she never did anything to deserve this. Please Weasley, if she does wake up don't ever hurt her in this way. She is a Slytherin now and I know you hate us all, but please, she is a good person."

"I know Draco, she has never been anything but a good person. I think I am going to go to bed now though. I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night you guys."

With that Draco walked out of the hospital wing and up to the tower, hoping with all his heart that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Hermione alive.

A/N: A new chapter! Happy reading and please review!


	10. Hermione Wakes Up to Tom Riddle's Return

**A month had passed since the attack on Hermione and she was still in a deep coma. Every once in a while she would groan and Ron would flinch while Draco would stand up quickly, grab her hand and ask if she could hear him. He told her to squeeze his hand if possible and when it failed to happen he sat down in disappointment and continued his vigil. He and Weasley sat in silence day in and day out, only talking when it was necessary and never more than was required of them. They had come to an understanding that they both wanted to be there as they both loved her, albeit in different ways. Ron loved her as his sister and Draco loved her as someone would love their girlfriend. They understood that when and if Hermione ever woke up they would need to learn to tolerate each other, that is if Hermione forgave Ron for the awful things he had done and said along with Harry. Draco was pondering the facts that led to his vigil beside Hermione's bed when he suddenly felt a hand grasp his. He looked up and saw Hermione looking intently at him. **

"**Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"**

**Hermione opened and then closed her mouth several times before actually speaking.**

"**I feel like I got ran over by the Hogwarts Express several times. What happened and where am I?"**

"**You are in the hospital ward. You were attacked by Harry. You have been sleeping for a month. Here, let me go get madam Pomfrey."**

"**No, wait. Don't leave me. Can't you just send her a Patronus?" **

"**I can't cast the Patronus spell yet so I have to go get her on my own, but it will only take two minutes, I promise."**

**Draco hurried from the room towards Madam Pomfrey's office. He knocked softly on the open door and poked his head in. **

"**Madam Pomfrey, Hermione is awake."**

"**Thank you Mister Malfoy let me alert Professor Snape and I'll be right with you."**

**Draco walked back to Hermione's room and saw that Ron Weasley was standing in the middle of the room with his head hung in shame while taking a verbal beating from Hermione.**

"**How dare you show your face here after trying to kill me? I thought I made it clear to you then that I never wanted to speak to you again! You have some nerve Ronald Weasley! I'll bet you were in on this whole thing weren't you? You wanted me dead just as much as Potter did!"**

"**No Hermione, I honestly didn't want you dead. When I found out Harry was the one who had done this to you I helped corner him and keep him in place. He tried to stupefy me and would have gotten away with it if Dumbledore and Snape hadn't come to the rescue. I even helped Snape brew some of your life support potions. I acted irrationally that night at the club Hermione. The silly thing is I knew you weren't one of those stripper chicks, you were way too overdressed. I just wish you would have told me that you could play the piano so well and that you were working as a lounge singer in between acts at a strip club."**

"**Ronald, I wanted that part of my life to be separate from this one. I never intended for anyone to find out about that and nobody ever would have if you and Harry hadn't walked into the club that night. Anyways, you aren't known for acting rationally, your motto has always been 'strike first, ask questions later'. That is why I didn't tell you. I don't know if I can forgive you for what you tried to do to me. I will try, but I don't know if our relationship will ever be the same again. I know that I cannot forgive Harry for his actions, but maybe someday you will earn my trust back. Working with Severus to make my potions and corralling Harry may earn you some points, but I'm afraid it just isn't enough. You hurt me badly Ronald, hurt like this just doesn't go away overnight if it ever goes away at all. I didn't choose to be related to Snake Face, and it doesn't change who I am. I am in Slytherin now, but I am still in love with books and I still have the same brain, I'm just in a different house with a different last name. I'm still me. Now please, can I just have some time alone? Thank you."**

**Ron nodded his head soberly and made to exit the room. Draco clapped his hand on the other boy's back as he left.**

"**She'll come around, bud."**

"**I hope so. She was my best friend for 6 years. I really buggered up."**

"**That you did. Look, just give her some time. Come see her every day and bring her some goodies, you'll be friends again in no time."**

"**Thanks mate. I'll catch you later; I've got some homework to do."**

"**See you later Weasley."**

**Draco walked back into Hermione's cubicle and sat down on her bed. **

"**I'm glad you're finally awake. Nobody knew if you would ever wake back up. We were afraid that we had lost you for good."**

**They looked up as Professor Snape walked into the hospital wing.**

"**Indeed, we were afraid of that Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, it is good to see that you are back among the living. How happy I am that you are a part of the noble house of Slytherin. Professor McGonagall was quite upset at the loss of your person in Gryffindor. I'm afraid that your move to Slytherin cost their house almost all of their points. Seeing as you rack up the most points for their house I think it will be quite interesting to see what happens with the house cup this year. By the way, a certain uncle is here to see you. Shall I go and get him?" **

Before Hermione could answer he had turned and beckoned the figure that was casting its shadow across the doorway of the hospital wing. Her jaw dropped as a handsome man walked in and she recognized him immediately as Voldemort, only in the form of Tom Riddle.

"Uncle Sna - er- Tom, you look different! What did you do to yourself?"

"I took a potion that would restore me to my normal appearance. I also repented of all my misdeeds. I am no longer the Dark Lord. I am now just Tom Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin and Uncle of Miss Hermione Granger, heir of Lucius Slytherin. Once I found out that Harry Potter was locked up and given life in Azkaban I realized that the prophecy from so long ago was being taken too seriously. Obviously he can't destroy me now and thus ends the stupid thing. My rivalry with that little turd was getting old anyways. It was obvious that the only reason he ever survived that long was because you were helping him. He had no brain of his own. You make me proud, Hermione. You do all you can to prove that even though you are related to me that you are different. Don't be like I am. Don't let power go to your head and change who you are. I will write to you often my dear. Farewell, I am going on a well deserved vacation from being evil. If you ever need anything just focus on me and you will apparate to me. By the way, don't think that I don't know you were about to call me Uncle Snake Face when you saw me. I may not be inherently evil anymore but I am not stupid. I know what people called me. You be well. I will see you when I see you."

With that Tom Riddle strode out of the hospital wing, out of Hogwarts and out of the Wizarding community in general. The return of Tom Riddle the man was the end of the terror for the wizarding world. Our story does not end there though…

**A/N: Wow, sorry it has been so long since I posted a new chapter, writer's block is horrible. Thanks for being patient while I worked through this block. I will not take as long with the next chapter as I have lots of fresh ideas for the next few in my head. **


End file.
